falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NFSreloaded
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the :Wake Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Run4urLife! (Talk) 22:58, 6 May 2009 Welcome--Calonord 23:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestions, comments, etc. Howdy! I'm working on Midessa and Fort Holly and I was wondering if you would like to collaborate so as to link our areas together. --OvaltinePatrol 09:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Fort Holly is based on Lubbock, TX. --OvaltinePatrol 15:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I think it would depend on the timeline. It would be okay prior to the Enclave takeover of Austin, but I think most sane wasteland merchants would steer clear once the Enclave was there in force. Depending on the results of the Exodus role play, it may one day be safe to trade there again. --OvaltinePatrol 15:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not even sure if I understand exactly what that guy meant regarding the Austin article. Anyways, I'm looking forward to your update. --OvaltinePatrol 16:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I noticed that, for me it brings up a list of different versions of the pictures. The correct version is present on the list though, so I can simply click on it to view it in full size mode. --OvaltinePatrol 17:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, sorry about being late here, but who was "protecting the rights of the Austin article"? I would imagine it would be my decision for stuff like that considering I made it, and of course I would have allowed any of your idea's in an instant, I just wanted to know what it was all about. Thanks. --User:Ramsey 23:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Obviously me because I love you etc. etc. :D //--TehK (tok) 23:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, well if it was the lovable Krush, then it's all good. :3 --User:Ramsey 01:21, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I didn't notice Fort Fritz was in the template, sorry about that. Thanks for fixing all of that! --OvaltinePatrol 23:43, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :No problem! I just thought I'd save you all the trouble of reverting it. :) --XterrorX 23:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Nice to have you back in the saddle.--OvaltinePatrol 17:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) How-to Actually, it is pretty high up on my to-do list. Maybe I can bang it out today. Sorry if the answer was a little late, I've been on vacation. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Western Roleplay I was wondering if you'd like to take on a special responsibility in the upcoming, as of yet untitled, western roleplay. --OvaltinePatrol 06:50, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :The Brotherhood of Steel is going to be involved, but it's going to be lone operatives not an army. I'd like you to take on the role of Elder Fritz, or whomever the Elder of Fort Fritz is as of 2291, and act as a leader and coordinator to these agents. This isn't about playing General, think of it more like M from James Bond. Would that interest you? --OvaltinePatrol 09:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I need to finish the Permian Basin article first. I'd also like the RP Into the Great White North to finish, but depending how things go I may start it before then. --OvaltinePatrol 09:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) J.H.C. Thanks for your thoughts. I responded on the talk page.--Osbo 19:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's in Dunbo. I just walked by there on Saturday - and I live in Brooklyn now. It's a beautiful giant building with "Watchtower" written on the side. Unfortunately, Brooklyn's kind of taken, and I don't want to step on User:Rasengod's territory that much. Though I have ideas for Brooklyn as well (in case you couldn't tell, I'm full of them - well full of something). I like what you wrote, and I plan on creating a page for each of the factions down the line. Still looking for collaborators. If you want to take a stab and run with post-apocalyptic Witnesses (The Lost), be my guest. ::It's been stated that this site is pretty anti-PC-ness, and I know I'm skirting offensive territory when talking about religion.--Osbo 20:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Awesome. I realize that Rasengod left a lot open for others to fill in, but I've been interconnecting a lot so far. It'd be great to start to leave some of that to others, especially if, like you, they know more about the subject. --Osbo 21:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) The Lost More on it - have you been following the "To a Better Tomorrow" RP? It'd be good to have someone like yourself to insert your knowledge once in awhile. --Osbo 19:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucracy I've been doing that while handling some Immigration issues for my wife in Newark and here in New York. Believe me, this site has been great for blowing off steam.--Osbo 14:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Proofreading Thanks for the spellcheck. Just want to say, I use UK English. You'll have an aneurysm if you try to Americanise all of my pages (that'd be a bad thing). Keep your goddamn colors, caliber and armor away from my colours, calibre and armour ^_^ ! //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, you're grand. Just saying that it'll cause undue masses of aggro if you put it upon yourself to correct the UK English in my pages. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Inquisition Everything okay? Are you certain you don't want to pick this up later? You can have up to 4 WIP articles you know.--OvaltinePatrol 06:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Looking forward to reading the Sabine Junker article.--OvaltinePatrol 18:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Quality Control Just as an experiment, why don't you chair a committe like you suggested. Go ahead and invite two or three other users and take a crack at any article of your choice. Report the committee's position to me. I want to see how this would work. Sound good?--OvaltinePatrol 19:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Report to you? Can't you just WATCH what happens? o.o :And you are? --XterrorX 21:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::To answer the question, I don't know. They may elect to debate articles in a chatroom I'm not in, in which case reporting means giving me a log. Then again maybe I don't want to go through a bunch of details and just get the skinny from Xterrorx. What do you think of that?--OvaltinePatrol 21:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The IP was me, I just commented because I found it a bit funny that you were sounding like an army general there ^.^ [Composite 4] (My Talk) Midessa :I intend to completely remake it. A number of details strained credulity to me. It will likely be split into smaller communities ala New Vegas, except they will be closely associated rather than all independent of each other.--OvaltinePatrol 17:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Why did you erase your articles?--OvaltinePatrol 02:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :I moved the United Chapters of The Klan and Talk:United Chapters of The Klan|it's discussion to the Klansmen Confederacy, since that's sounds more informal, and every-day to me. Then I marked the old articles for deletion, since they redirected to the new ones, which isn't really necessary. So, no deletion, just reorganization. ;) --XterrorX 15:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Collab? If you're still around, I'd like to approach you about making a faction in opposition to your Klansmen Confederacy. --Twentyfists 22:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking something along the lines of a reborn Confederacy, a group affecting the feel of the genteel South, with a basis in agriculture and a slave system, opposing the Klan, as they fear that the Klan is a group of thugs encroaching on their power base and threatening the stability of their rule. The irony of the reborn Klan fighting the reborn Confederacy is not lost on me. I was also thinking that this New Confederacy could have financed the well-equipped group that opposed the Klan many years back, as mentioned on their talk page. --Twentyfists 01:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. I don't intend for the Confederacy to have a standing army other than the different groups of plantation guards. --Twentyfists 01:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up the table on the USA page.--OvaltinePatrol 02:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I was thinking that all the missing articles that surfaced as a result should be added in the same way you did all the other states. Basic info, a quotation or two, the state flag and perhaps a little gallery with "typical" photos of the area and its people. I'll get some sleep first (its 5:10 AM here) and then begin on it. Maybe we should make something like a "chores list" and divide the red links amongst the active contributors or something. --XterrorX 03:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I had mostly been limiting myself to states that had some kind of representation on the wiki, but we might as well get them out of the way. I like your list idea.--OvaltinePatrol 03:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Recently The Vault gained several new administrators who presently insist on adding everything and everyone mentioned and seen in the Fallout series to their Wikia (instead of conveniently linking to Wikipedia). This even includes real-life figures like Lenin (talk protest) and Queen Victoria (talk more protest) who were mentioned only in the slightest. It did get me thinking though. If we make "portal pages" (like United States of America, which encompasses all American commonwealths) for all countries and U.S. subdivisions (even in areas we haven't "fanonized" yet), we do not only create a framework for any future contributors, but also a better overview of the site. That is, if we are even able to reach the 1,000 pages mark again. --XterrorX 03:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Klansmen Confederacy Yo! There's a writer on fanfiction.net who asked for permission to use some content from here for his story. I gave him permission to use my stuff, and advised him to check with other authors. In what I'm assuming is an innocent mix up, he included the Klansmen Confederacy. Mind if he continues to use it?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:35, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hey OP, it's been a while. Sure, he's free to use anything I've contributed to this wikia, since I relinquished the rights to my articles back in 2012 when I departed. Not a whole lot for him to work with last I checked, although I was happy to notice that people have been adding content to the Confederacy and The Klan these last two years. :) --NFSreloaded (talk) 23:14, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I made a slight error in a Fallout Fanfic I'm writing and mistakenly used the Klansman's Confederacy as I thought it was written by OvaltinePatrol (and I had already got the clear for a good chunk of his Gulf content), so I'm willing to take it down/alter it if it bothers you. It was more using the name than anything else, as I thought it really struck me as neat. Is it alright if I use the KC? You will be credited if so. Nuclearinsanity (talk) 01:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there, no problem at all. I appreciate the fact that the Confederacy gets some attention after this long while and that you're willing to credit me as the originator. Feel free to do with it as you please, since I really left it just a rough concept in need of fleshing out. I trust that will be no biggie for you. ;) --NFSreloaded (talk) 01:56, October 14, 2014 (UTC)